An island for us alone
by Devastator1775
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Happens after the Chipmunks and Chipettes get stranded on the island. Jeanette is frightened and it's up to Simon to cheer her up.


**Dislaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>CGI-verse, off course.<p>

My first one-shot, based on the trailers for Alvin and the chipmunks: Chip-wrecked.

* * *

><p>It's has been a hectic day for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. And to think that they were on a luxurious cruise, to relax, have fun and get to know each other. Needless to say, Alvin and the others, but mostly Alvin, caused trouble on the ship.<p>

After Dave sorted them out, they tried not to cause trouble anymore. But Alvin couldn't keep that up for long. And thus because of Alvin's antics, they got all stuck on a kite, glided of the boat, and after gliding for a few hours they got stuck on an abandoned island.

There, after Simon prevented Brittany from killing Alvin, Alvin kinda took leadership upon him. His first 'order' was them to make fire. After Alvin fruitless efforts to rub two sticks together, Simon tried his idea. Using his glasses and the sun, he tried to light the fire.

But he got distracted by Jeanette, who was complimenting him on his idea. And the result of that was that he directed the concentrated beam of sunlight onto his foot. You can guess what happened. His foot almost caught on fire and he had to jump into the sea to put them out.

After that Simon tried again, this time successful. Until the night fell and, after saying goodnight to each other, Theodore blew the fire out. Luckily Simon could light it again. Soon, they fell asleep. All, but Simon, who was watching the stars.

"I've never seen this many stars in my life." Simon said to himself. It was true. Even during his time living in the forest, where the street light never polluted the skies, he'd never seen so many of them. It was quite …beautiful.

While Simon was watching the sky, he didn't notice that not only he was awake. Jeanette, resting on her crossed arms, was watching Simon. She sighed silently, wondering when he would notice she was awake. She coughed silently. No reaction from Simon. She coughed again. Still no reaction. She rolled her eyes and got from under her leaf-sheet.

She coughed yet again, this time a little louder. Still, Simon didn't react. She walked over to him and placed her paw on his shoulder. Simon jumped up and turned around. Somehow, he was surprised to see her.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked. "What are you doing here?"

Jeanette giggled. "I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop in."

Simon chuckled. "Couldn't sleep?"

"THAT obvious?" She asked.

"Hmmm, a little." Simon chuckled.

"I can't sleep." Jeanette said, sitting down and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'm afraid that the sea will rise and sweep me away, never to wake up again."

"Jen, we're far enough from the shore. We won't be swept away." Simon said, also sitting down and placing his arm around her. Jeanette felt the excitement jolting through her body as he pulled her closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I want to go home, Simon." She whined, tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, I'm lost, I don't feel safe."

"But there's one bright side." Simon said, pulling her a bit more closer. "You're not alone. I'm here for you. I'll be your courage. I'll make sure you don't get lost. I will protect you."

Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself on Simon. Almost nose to nose with him, she smiled. Then she noticed that their lips were inches apart. But neither wanted to break apart from the other. For an entire minute, they just stared in each other's eyes.

"For crying out loud." They heard Brittany whisper. "Just kiss each other."

"Go back to sleep, Britt." Jeanette said, not breaking her gaze from Simon's eyes.

"Ignore her." Simon said. "Want to go for a walk. I saw a nice spot not too far from her today."

"O-okay." Jeanette shyly said.

Simon and Jeanette walked around the shore of the beach, arms linked and heads leaning against each other.

"Simon, do you think that Dave will find us?" Jeanette asked.

Simon stopped walking and placed his paws on her shoulder. "I'm sure of it." He said, smiling softly at her. "Dave won't stop until he finds us and brings us home."

"But until that time …" Jeanette said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. "…we have time for our own."

She placed her lips on Simon's, meaning to give him a tiny kiss. But Simon grabbed her in a tight hug and deepened the kiss. Jeanette squeaked under the kiss and, reluctantly, tried to push him off her. But Simon didn't gave in, so Jeanette did. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She let her tongue slid into Simon's mouth.

The feeling of Simon's tongue sliding against hers made her shiver. A good kind of shiver. They reluctantly broke up, both blushing underneath their fur.

"We just went nasty, didn't we?" Jeanette shyly asked. She never even considered that she was able to kiss like that or even able to consider doing that.

"We kinda did, I think." Simon said. "D-d-did you …?"

"…like it?" Jeanette asked. She smiled brightly. "Yes. Want to do it again?"

"Maybe later." Simon said, looking at his brothers and Jeanette's sisters sleeping at the fire. "Right now, I really need some sleep. And you too."

"Simon, can I ask something?" Jeanette asked.

"Always." Simon said.

"Will you join me in my leaf-bed?" Jeanette shyly asked. "I'm still a bit scared to sleep alone."

Simon smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeanette's waist. "Off course."

Simon escorted Jeanette back to the fire and joined her under her leaf. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled closer for a kiss. Simon hugged her tightly as they kissed.

During this time, they forgot that they were stranded on a faraway island, cut away from civilization and from Dave. During this time, they were happy and in love. On an island for them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING!<strong>


End file.
